


Unleash Hell

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Mock the Week RPF
Genre: Chatting in Bed, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Rory likes to try out his impressions in front of Hugh, in bed, before they go to sleep. A cute, tiny drabble thing.





	Unleash Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. Posted in 2008 to Livejournal. Written for the 'confusion' prompt at the Mock The Week 100 challenge community.
> 
> *~*~*~*
> 
> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

"But," he muttered, carefully removing a large prosthestic nose - taking a fake moustache with it, and its glue, "Nobody's _ever_ gotten one wrong before..."  
  
"You worry too much, Rory," a comforting voice came from next to him, "Everyone I know thinks you're the best impressionist in the business."  
  
"So who am I supposed to be now then?" he said, in a strange, nasal tone, after donning another nose. "I bet you don't _know_ , do you?"  
  
"I just don't see why you have to practise them before bed anyway... everybody's tired!"  
  
Hugh would rather it have just been _Rory_ , sitting there in his underpants, pulling faces.  
  
Though, having said that, he'd also willingly accept his _Russell Crowe_.


End file.
